


Unsupervised

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, I don't even know how to tag this, Robbie just generally being a curious zombo baby, curious zombie, milk spills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Never leave a zombie to themselves





	Unsupervised

**Author's Note:**

> What with it being that spoopy time of year, the urge to write a small drabble about Robbie was overwhelming.

“Can't you just watch him for two minutes?”

“No!”

“Why are you being such an asshat about this? I'm literally only gonna be gone for two minutes!”

Robbie sat on the floor, not really making much sense out of the argument that was currently going on between Anti and Marvin. For him, their constant bickering back and forth had meshed into a white noise that he could no longer understand, and the zombie eventually lost interest in the scenario currently taking place. He stared down at the carpeted floor, letting his clammy fingers drag across it and feeling just the barest hint of a burning sensation.

“Just _stay_ with him, okay? Please? I _have_ to go and help Chase find his missing nerf gun.” And with that, Marvin left, marching up the stairs in a hurry as his cape fluttered behind him.

Anti sneered, and threw an irritated look at the zombie residing quietly on the floor. “Tch, you're not my fucking problem...” Like hell he was gonna look after someone who was half decaying and had the mentality of an infant. The glitch disappeared in a cluster of pixels, leaving Robbie alone in the living room.

Robbie hadn't even noticed that Anti had left. It wasn't until he lost interest in scraping his dirty nails across the carpet did he look up and see that the demon was gone. Robbie's milky white eyes lazily scanned the area around him. He was definitely alone, but...why? Where was everyone else? He briefly remembered hearing Marvin say Chase's name, but for what reason? Where was Marvin? The questions in his head became a little overwhelming, and Robbie groaned unhappily, gripping his head.

Too many thoughts. Too many questions. He needed to stop thinking.

In the midst of his groaning, the shiny tile of the kitchen floor caught his attention.

Kitchen...that was what it was called, right? All of the egos got their food from there. He didn't know how, though. He was never allowed into the “kitchen”. Well, unless Marvin was with him.

_Food._

He wasn't exactly hungry, but the word still resonated within Robbie's withering brain, thus twitching a nerve of curiosity. He willed enough strength to get back onto his feet, and slowly shuffled his way into the room of white and silver. That was one thing he remembered clearly about this part of the house. The kitchen held all the shiny stuff. And the biggest, shiniest thing in it was...what did he hear that doctor call it? A...fridge? There was a handle on it, and Robbie's vacant gaze gravitated towards it. His bony, rotting hands managed to grip the handle. He pulled. The fridge didn't budge. He pulled again. Still nothing.

Starting to lose his patience, Robbie let out a frustrated growl, and tried to put more strength into his efforts. It paid off. Despite him falling over onto his butt in the process as the door to the fridge swung wide open.

The first thing that registered in Robbie's sluggish mind was cold. The fridge was cold, just like his own barely-sustaining body, and it confused him. Is this where the other egos keep their food? Why do they eat their food cold?

An item in the fridge on the lower shelf suddenly caught his attention. It was white, rectangular in shape, and had a picture on it. Robbie narrowed his eyes, actually trying to make out what it was. A white and black spotted...thing. It started with a C, he thought. Now more curious than ever, Robbie reached out, and snatched up the boxed item. It was relatively heavy and its texture on the zombie's fingers was rather...interesting. Robbie stared at his finding; mind coming to a slight standstill as he wondered what to do with it.

Would it taste good?

A question he decided to answer for himself as brought the item up to his face. His mouth stretched open, with the corners already tearing apart from the stretch, and he bit down hard. Immediately, cold white liquid spurted out of the box and onto his face. Robbie certainly hadn't been expecting this. The sudden liquid shocked him, and he let out a frightened groan as he immediately dropped the item. It fell to the floor with a plop, spilling out its contents. Robbie found himself falling back onto his bottom, sitting in the puddle that was now forming from the box. He scrubbed fruitlessly at his face, trying to wipe off the cold white liquid, fussing and groaning loudly as he did.

“Robbie!”

Marvin's voice. That was definitely Marvin's voice. The zombie managed to look up, picking out the familiar blur of the magician's cat mask.

“Fuck's sake, I ask Anti to do one thing and he completely ignores me,” he heard Marvin grumble as the other ego knelt down in front of him. “Hey Robbie, you okay buddy? Looks like you made a bit of a mess...”

Robbie didn't understand. He still had that white stuff on his face, and he wanted it off. He grumbled loudly in distress, trying to wipe at his face again.

“Hey hey, easy, I gotcha,” Marvin reassured, producing a piece of colorful cloth from his sleeve. He moved Robbie's quivering hands out of the way, and proceeded to wipe the milk off of the zombie's grimy cheeks. Robbie took interest in the cloth, and bit at it when it passed by his mouth.

“Hey now, don't be eatin' this,” Marvin chastised. “I'll get ya some real food, okay? But first, let me clean up this mess.”


End file.
